


The Goddess And The Human

by fueledbyfemme



Series: The Goddess and Her Human [1]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Human Pets, Spanking, i guess, idk what else to even tag this im sorry, possibly to be continued idk, this is literally the most embarrassing thing ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fueledbyfemme/pseuds/fueledbyfemme
Summary: Humans start crash landing on Themyscira, and the Amazons determine they're too vulnerable and foolish to be left to their own devices; so, they decide to keep them as pets. Diana has her own, and wants to try something she read in one of Cleo's treatises on the body and pleasure.





	The Goddess And The Human

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickfic/gifts).



> this is so embarrassing i hate myself i literally wrote this at 2am last night on imessage to send to ray. also the title is so embarrassing but as mr g would say.... name ur fucking babies kids!

Diana clicked her tongue and beckoned her human to come forward. She obediently stepped closer and raised her arms above her head, allowing the goddess to strip off her clothes, leaving her naked and vulnerable, save for the silk-lined leather collar around her neck. Diana patted her thigh and her pet straddled her, assuming she wanted a lap dance. 

Diana laughed, like bells tinkling. 

"No," she said, gently pushing her off. "Bend over my lap. I want to try something new tonight." 

She hesitated, but obeyed. Diana was so tall that her human’s feet didn't even touch the floor. She felt like a child.

Diana grabbed her human’s wrists, pinning them behind her back with her left hand. 

And then, smack. Diana slapped her pet’s ass-hard. 

She yelped in pain, and then again as Diana struck her a second time. 

"D-Diana!" she sputtered out as the goddess got into a fast-paced rhythm.

"What-what-?!" She were unable to finish as she wailed in pain again.

Diana laughed, not breaking the steady beat of her hand on her pet’s skin. 

"Giving you a spanking, little one!" She said fondly. 

Tears began to well up in her human’s eyes and she began to squirm as the pain grew unbearable. 

"I-I-I-what did I do?!" 

"Hm?" Diana said. 

"To be p-punished!" 

"Nothing." Diana said. "We Amazons don't beat our young like you savages do. Rather, I read about this in the seventh volume on Cleo's treatises of the body and pleasure." 

Her pet cried quietly as Diana continued matter-of-factly. "You enjoy this quite a bit, I think. Would you like to hear what I read in Cleo's treatise?" 

"P-please stop,” she begged, crying. 

Diana stopped spanking her and stroked one of her nipples, making her squirm. "Just like your breasts, your bottom is extremely sensitive." 

She resumed the spanking. "However, due to the layers of muscle and fat, you require a... harsher touch in order to activate these nerves." 

"Additionally, this promotes blood flow to your bottom, which, due to the close proximity to your genitalia, pushes you into a state of arousal." 

"Finally, the pain causes your body to release endorphins, some of which are quite pleasurable. You are genetically bound to enjoy being spanked. And so, I shall spank you." 

"Please, stop, I promise you I don't-" 

Diana paused and spread her pet’s legs, pushing a finger slowly inside of her, feeling how wet she was. 

"Your body proves otherwise. You enjoy this a lot." She continued the spanking. 

She did not pause for several more minutes. No amount of begging or struggling caused her to cease. 

After what felt like an eternity, Diana paused and examined her human’s skin for a moment, running her fingertips across her sore skin. 

"I think that is enough for today." She said. Her pet moaned in pain and Diana picked her up and set her facedown on the bed.

Diana stood and walked away for a moment, and returned moments later. She was completely naked and holding a small ceramic pot of cream in one hand. She sat down beside the human and began to rub it into her ass gently. 

"I think we will do this quite often." she said. "You left a large wet spot on my dress!"

**Author's Note:**

> yikes. i am so sorry.


End file.
